Resolutions
by superstarbaby16
Summary: Bella's six years old running from a fate she could have never imagined. What she doesn't know is that scar on her hand hold more than what is meant to be told. It's brought her together with her past.


**Resolutions**

As I watched the light fade to a dark gray and then to a midnight blue I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen tonight. I looked up at the stars feeling comfortably calm. I breathed in the scent of the freshly cutgrass with the slight sense of water from the river that flowed through the meadow.

Tonight was so beautiful. It reminded me of the night my mother and father had died.

"Mommy, mommy look I see a star." I yelled excited that I was the one to see the first star tonight. I was only three at the time but I felt like I knew so much for an average girl my age.

_I pointed at the star, jumping up and down. My mother and father were lying in the grass of ourt backyard while I stood up bending my head back to see every star I could find. My mother turned to me and smiled. _

"_Yes, Bella I see it. Make a wish!" She gave me her dazzling smile. It was the one that she used if I wanted something but she couldn't get it. I nodded my head at her and bowed my head down clasping my finger together and putting them under my chin. _

_To a stranger it could have looked like I was praying but in fact I was wishing in a whisper. _

Star bright, star light

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may _

_I wish I might_

_Have this wish _

_I wish tonight_

I was just about to ask for my wish when a scream could be heard. It was so close and it sounded so familiar. I shot open my eyes and swirled around my daddy was on the floor and there was blood all over him.

_I gasped. Someone was sucking on him? I stepped closer to the right to see what that person was doing to my dad. I inhaled sharply, my breath caught. The man's face was full of blood and daddy's neck was torn open. The man's eyes were so red…like the blood on daddy. _

_I took a step back and the man stood up. He was so swift I didn't even notice. He was walking to me like I was his prey. I gulped and took another step back. Mommy jumped onto the man's back and the man roared. "Run Bella. Don't stop. Run to the Hubert's." I nodded my head and turned around running into the forest behind our house. _

_There were twists and turns but I went through them all. I stopped. Wait, where was I going. I'm lost! I spun around in circles until I heard a snap. I shrieked and ran deeper. It was really dark. I couldn't see any more. I heard a chuckle. _

_I spun to the noise. Then it came from the other direction and the other and finally it stopped. I could make out a silhouette but I already knew whom it was. It was the man. I went to turn around but he had gripped my arm tightly. _

_I wailed but he didn't sooth me though I didn't think he would. I punched him over and over again but he didn't seem to be getting affected. My fist had begun to hurt immensely. I tried to pull away. And finally the man spoke. _

"_Ah, no you can't go." I gulped. "Why not?" was my foolish answer. "Because you are the main course." He cackled. His grip tightened and he pulled me towards his mouth. Daddy's throat flashed before my eyes and I screamed. "No." and I thrust my hand out but his teeth grazed my arm. _

_Oh no, I'm bleeding. I ran off the path of the forest and kept running…he was coming after me. Large teardrops soaked my shirt, leaking from my big brown eyes. I was only three at the time but I had great speed and I was strong for my age. _

_Finally the man stopped and I looked at my arm. There was a sliver lining coating it. It was so much colder then the other part of my body. I touched it and screamed. It had burnt me. Well bloody hell. _

That was the night I had found the Cullen's house. That was the only reason why that vampire had stopped chasing me because I was in another vampire's territory. That was only a year ago. I am not four years old.

I was in the newspapers for a long time. It said the police had been looking for my body. I had asked Jasper once why they would be looking for me if I was here and he told me I was supposed to be kept hidden for a bit.

Rosalie is scary. She always look at me. Once I was playing and she broke down crying. I ran away from her cause I thought I made her cry but I didn't do anything. Emmett said that Rosalie is sad because I remind her of her younger sister.

My mommy said I used to have an older sister. She said that my sister died though. When mommy told me that story we cried together cause it was really sad.


End file.
